Ninja Battle
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After studying the way of ninja and rescuing two girls, five young ninja take part of a battle that can turn into a war between two clans. Daikari and Kenlei
1. Day Of Ninja

Chapter 1: Day Of Ninja

It was the middle of the night out in Odaiba, Japan and something is happening in a dojo training building that is used to teach people the ways of ninja in secret.

"To become a true ninja you must stay with in the shadows." A man said with a candle. "The shadows are your allies. Light that creates those shadows is your enemy. Can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourself?" One boy with nunchuks tried with him spinning them around, but he moved aside and hit the wall. "Too clumsy Cody." Another one with sai (Raphael's weapons from TMNT) tried to jump him, but ended hitting Cody after the man moved aside. "Too noisy Ross." Two of them with a one having a twin blade (handle with blades on both ends) and another with a spear tried, but he jumped and they clashed weapons and were kicked into the other two. "Excellent teamwork, but poor choice T.K. and Ken." There was one more hanging from the roof and jumped down and extinguish the flame with his sword and the lights came up. "Excellent Davis."

"Thank you sensei Gennai." Davis said.

"It's easy for him, he's been doing this his whole life." Ross said. They lined up and sat down on their knees. Each one were in black clothing and a different color top and headband.

Davis-blue

T.K.-green

Cody-yellow

Ken-purple

Ross- grey

"You all have done well studying the ways of the ninja." Gennai said. "For years each of you have been working hard. Though you live a normal life outside this dojo you must keep it a secret to protect those closest to you."

"Sensei I was wondering if we could take Davis out with us." Ross said.

"Ross is right Davis has never been outside." T.K. said.

"He should see what's outside the dojo." Cody said.

"Davis is 13 he should see the outside world." Ken said. Davis has been practicing ninja ways his whole life. Never seeing what was on the outside of the dojo.

"Gennai please, it's bad enough Davis never knew his parents, but he can't stay in here his whole life. Please can we take him out? We're only thinking what is right for him." T.K. said. Davis never knew his family. He's been living with Gennai and he has taught him how to be a ninja.

"I suppose." Gennai said.

"Really sensei?" Davis said.

"Yes you do have every right to see the outside since I have taught you what you needed to be a ninja and you've made tremendous progress, but we are far past the years of ninja so stay with at least one of the others for they will guide you." Gennai said.

"Yes sensei." Davis said.

"We'll look out for him." Ken said.

"Get ready Davis to see the outside world." Ross said. They went outside and Davis looked at all the buildings.

"Wow." Davis said.

"We haven't even been outside for 2 minutes." Ross said.

"Come on we can get a better view from up there." Ken said. They jumped from wall to wall and ended up on the roofs.

"Wow the view is better from up here." T.K. said as they looked out at the lights.

"I've always looked through my window, but never saw this." Davis said.

"See what you've been missing." Cody said.

"We figured you liked it." Ken said.

"Hey who are they?" Davis said. They saw two girls, one in pink that was a brunet the other with purple hair in glasses, walking down the streets.

"I've never seen them before." Ross said. Then he noticed the way Davis was looking at them. "Okay man which are you checking out? The one in pink or the one in purple hair." Ross said.

"The one in pink she looks amazing." Davis said.

"Wow he barely knows what a girl is and he already has a crush." Ross said.

"Looks like Ken is doing the same." Cody said.

"The one in glasses, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ken said.

"Aw how adorable." T.K. said.

"Wait what's that?" Davis said. A van pulled up to the girls with ninjas coming out.

"Are those ninjas?" Cody said.

"I thought we were the only ninjas around here." T.K. said. The ninjas were surrounding the girls.

"Whatever the case those girls need help." Davis said.

"We never fought other ninjas before." Ken said.

"Consider this a test of our ninja skills that we are going to get an A." Ross said. He jumped down to help the girls.

"Ross wait." Davis said. He jumped down and kicked one of the ninja.

"Okay boys care to have some fun." Ross said with his sai out. The mysterious ninja tried to fight him, but the others jumped down to help with their weapons out.

"You know you could have waited." T.K. said.

"What and go through the night without any action." Ross said. The ninja tried to grab the girls, but Davis wouldn't let them.

"Hey let us go." The brunet said as the ninja grabbed the girls. Davis kicked one of ninja and the brunet was tossed in the air, but Davis managed to catch her. She panic a little and Davis dropped her.

"It's okay I'm here to help." Davis said. He reached her with his hand. She saw in his eyes she could trust him, but before she could, a ninja grabbed her and threw her in the van with her friend. "Hey!" Davis just got kicked and the strange ninja got in the van and it drove off. "Those girls are in the van."

"Davis wait they're driving too fast for us to catch them." Ken said.

"Who were those ninja?" Cody said.

"Anyone else notice they had a dragon face on their outfits?" Ross said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" T.K. said.

"Who cares we need to find those girls." Davis said.

"But who were those ninja and what do they want with those girls?" Ken said.


	2. Rise Of Ninja

Chapter 2: Rise Of Ninja

In a throne room a muscular man came up to a man in armor.

"Master Dragon we have acquired the girls."

"Excellent I can't have people learning of our existence." Dragon said.

"Our men have also encountered other ninja, but do not know what clan they belong."

"If these ninja show themselves terminate them." Dragon said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

"You're saying that these girls were captured by other ninja." Gennai said.

"Yeah they were pretty tough." Ken said.

"What would ninja want with girls?" Cody said.

"I do not know. Perhaps they know something." Gennai said.

"Gennai we need to rescue them." Davis said.

"These ninjas had dragons on their outfits." Ross said. That had Gennai surprised.

"Gennai what's wrong?" Davis said.

"It's nothing." Gennai said.

"Gennai we need to help those people." T.K. said.

"Absolutely not, you are not ready to go on a mission." Gennai said.

"Sensei we have to. You didn't see the look in that girl's eyes she was counting on me." Davis said. Gennai was able to tell how important this was to Davis.

"Alright, but you are going to need a leader." Gennai said.

"I'll do it." Ross said.

"I should do it. I'm the smartest." Ken said.

"I think it should be me." T.K. said.

"What about me?" Cody said.

"I will have to meditate on this." Gennai said. "It's Davis."

"That's crazy he doesn't even know what the outside is like." Ross whispered.

…..

A Science Building

"Let us go." One of the girls said as they were being taken to a scientist.

"Ah Kari and Yolei." The scientist said.

"Professor Stocker please let us go." Yolei said.

"I'm afraid not." Stocker said. "You brought this upon yourself when you were sneaking around."

….

Flashback

Kari and Yolei were students at the science building.

"Yolei, Kari I'm turning in would you please lock up when you leave." Stocker said.

"Of course Professor." Yolei said and he left. "Hey Kari could you turn off that computer?"

"Yeah sure Yolei." Kari said. She was going to, but she noticed something. "Hey Yolei look at this."

"What is it?" Yolei said.

"It's a file called Dragon." Kari said.

"Kari I don't think we should be looking through the Professor's files." Yolei said.

"Well the professor usually works with electronics, but this file is about ninjas." Kari said.

"Ninjas?" Yolei said.

"Yeah and look at this symbol." Kari said showing a dragon's face.

End Of Flashback

…

"Yolei was right you shouldn't have looked at my files." Stocker said.

"What's the deal with this dragon thing?" Yolei said.

"I don't expect you to understand." Stocker said. "Take them away." The ninjas took the girls away.

…

Gennai's Doji

"So how are we going to find those girls?" T.K. said.

"I noticed a logo on that van that took them." Ken said. "I've seen it somewhere before. The science center."

"What's a science center?" Davis said.

"A building where they work and study science." Cody said. "Davis was still confused because he didn't know what science was.

"Anyway we need to sneak in like sensei said the shadows are our allies." Davis said.

"We're also going to have to be careful because if we mess up we're putting those girls at stake." Ross said.

"Alright guys." Davis said. They moved out through the city, jumping building to building, roof to roof. They made it to the science center. "That's the science center!"

"Hey look it's those ninja." T.K. said. They saw those ninja guarding the center.

"Who are those ninja?" Ken said.

"I don't know, but we better find a way in." Cody said.

"I think I just did. Look that side has no guards we can get in through there." Ross said.

"Alright guys let's go." Davis said. They managed to sneak in.

"Okay keep your eyes open." Ken said.

"Davis wait." Ross said as he pulled him back.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"You see that, it's called a camera." Ross said.

"What's a camera?" Davis said.

"A camera is used to take pictures, but in this case that camera is used to see what goes on in this hall." T.K. said.

"If we step in front of that they'll know we're here." Ross said. They quietly sneaked through the halls looking for the girls.

….

Kari And Yolei

Kari and Yolei were taken into an open area.

"What are we doing here?" Yolei said.

"Welcome girls, this is where you shall be terminated."

"Professor don't do this." Kari said, but they were just pushed down into a lower ground where blades come out.

"Goodbye girls you were gifted students." Stocker said. Then the boys came busting through the wall. "Who are you?"

"Hey you're those guys that tried to help us." Kari said.

"Alright let the girls go." Davis said. Stocker used to metal claws and grabbed the girls.

"It seems you girls will have to wait. You two take care of those intruders." Stocker said.

"Help us please." Kari said as they were carried away.

"We're coming." Davis said.

"Davis look out." Ken said as he pulled him away from a blade.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"See those things. They're called blades and we cannot tough them while they are spinning or we could get killed." Ken said. The two ninja jumped down and started fighting with a scythe and a katana. The boys were doing their best to fight them off while avoiding the blades.

"Guys quick jump up here." Davis said and they jumped on the platform safe from the blades. The two ninja jumped up two still fighting them.

"Why don't you take a break?" Ross said as he used his sai to block the one with the staff and kicked him down. Davis blocked the one with his katana and knocked him down.

"Come on the girls were taken this way." Davis said and they went down the halls trying to find the girls.

"We found them." Ken said. Then more ninja came up.

"Ken you get the lock we'll take care of these guys." Davis said and they fought off the ninja.

"Don't worry we'll have you out of there." Ken said.

"Okay, but can we trust you." Yolei said.

"You can, I'm Ken."

"Yolei."

"Wow that's pretty." Ken said.

"The lock Ken." Davis said and he started picking it. Ross just pushed back another ninja.

"Oh for God's sake get out of my way." Ross said and started striking the lock until it opened.

"Great now let's get out of here." T.K. said.

"Wait these girls can't run like us." Ken said.

"Davis you and Ken better carry them." Cody said. Davis and Ken got Yolei and Kari on their backs and started running like ninjas, but they were being followed by the other ninja.

"Hey do you mind telling us what's going on." T.K. said.

"We don't know. We just spotted a file in our professor's computer and this happened." Kari said. They made it to the roof and when they got through one stuck a bo-staff out.

"Oh no you don't." Ross said. He banged his arm, grabbed the staff, and used it to hold the door. They were all just staring at him. "What?"

"You are twisted." T.K. said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ross said. They began moving, but the guy that has a chain come up.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"I am Wreck and anyone who defies Master Dragon shall suffer." Wreck said.

"Dragon, who's that?" Cody said.

Wouldn't you like to know." Wreck said with his chain ready to go.

"We're not scared of a chain." Ross said, but the end turned into a wrecking ball. "Okay that's different."

"We can't fight with these girls on our backs." Davis said.

"So put them down and help us." Ross said as he, T.K., and Cody went in to fight and Ken and Davis went to place them down.

"You guys should be safe here." Davis said. Ross tried his sai, but Wreck blocked him. T.K. tried his twin blade and Cody tried his nunchuks, but he blocked them all. Ken joined in, but Wreck used the chain to block him and wrapped it around his spear and tossed him. Davis jumped in and try slashing him, but Wreck just blocked or dodged.

"You know you're pretty good, but not good enough." Wreck said and nailed him down in the face.

"Hey are you okay?" Kari said as she checked on him, but there was blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said. "Look out." He grabbed Kari and pulled her out of the way. She actually got a good look of how heroic and handsome he was.

"Thanks." Kari said. The ninja broke through and started fighting.

"Stay back and head for cover." Davis said. Kari took some cover and continued to fight with Wreck.

"Give it up kid." Wreck said. Davis threw shuriken, but he blocked them so he tried his sword, but was blocked. Davis flipped over and kicked him. Davis threw more and more kicks when his sword was blocked.

"Let's get out of here." Cody said. They used smoke bombs and headed out with the girls.

"Who were those kids?" Wreck said. He grabbed one of the shuriken and noticed a symbol on it.

…

Gennai's Dojo

"Wow so you guys are actually ninja." Yolei said.

"That's right we've been studying the ways of ninja for a long time." Ross said.

"All thanks to sensei Gennai." Ken said.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Gennai said.

"We can't thank you enough for rescuing us." Kari said.

"It was no trouble, but with your permission I like to train the two of you." Gennai said.

"Train us." Yolei said.

"These ninja may come after you again since you know of their existence so I will train you two to be kunoich, female ninja." Gennai said.

"Wow that sounds amazing." Kari said.

"Of course we would love to be ninjas." Yolei said.

"You may start tomorrow for now you should get home." Davis said.

"I guess you're right. Hey I never got your name." Kari said.

"I'm Davis."

"Kari." Giving each other a smile.

….

Dragon's Lair

"You were defeated by mere children." Dragon said.

"Those children were skilled ninja and I have this." Wreck said and Dragon took the shuriken.

"So my old foe is training ninjas. Then I shall settle the score." Dragon said and a little light showed he had a dragon painted on his face.


	3. Dragon Clan

Chapter 3: Dragon Clan

The ninja were training with their new members Yolei and Kari.

"A true ninja has patience and knows when it is the right time to strike." Gennai said.

"I'm not usually in for patience." Yolei said.

"Neither am I right now. I'm meeting up with my family for my mother's birthday." Kari said.

"You're mother!" Davis said.

"Yeah what do you do for your mother Davis?" Kari said. The boys panic a little.

"Kari let's talk for a little." Ross said and pulled her away from Davis.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"You two are new so you might want to ease up on the talk about your family." T.K. said.

"Why?" Yolei said.

"Davis never knew his family, for as long as we've known him he's been an orphan his whole life." Ross said.

"An orphan!" Kari said.

"Davis doesn't know where he came from." Ken said.

"Davis has lived here his whole life from what we know." Ross said.

"He's never seen the outside world or what anything was before we met the two of you." Cody said.

"He's been studying ninjutsu his whole life." T.K. said.

"That sounds terrible." Yolei said.

"We had no idea." Kari said.

"It's fine just be careful with what you say." Ross said.

"Come on let's take Davis out. You two just stay here and keep training." Ken said.

"Hey Davis come on let's go out for a while." Ross said.

"Sure." Davis said.

….

Downtown

The boys were hoping building to building doing a little exploring.

"So Davis what have you thought of the outside world so far?" T.K. said.

"I still don't understand it, but it seems to be amazing." Davis said.

"Hey guys check this out." Ken said. They saw what he saw and it was the ninja they fought the other day sneaking into a museum.

"It's those ninja we fought the other day." Cody said.

"Why are they sneaking into a museum?" T.K. said.

"What's a museum?" Davis said.

"A place that shows paintings and other artifacts from the past that are valuable." Ross said.

"If what's in there is valuable then we need to stop them, also its pay time." Davis said.

"I think you mean it's payback time." T.K. said. The strange ninja were inside the museum and seemed to be looking for something with Wreck taking the lead.

"Keep searching they have to be here somewhere." Wreck said with Davis and the others following them.

"So this is a museum." Davis said.

"You can take a tour later. What are they looking for?" Ken said.

"Why sneak into a museum if you're not going to steal anything?" T.K. said. Wreck stopped and they noticed.

"Hey he's stopped." Cody said. Wreck turned around and threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it.

"A paper bomb move." Davis said and they moved out of the way.

"It's you again." Wreck said.

"We meet again Wreck, what is it you want?" Davis said.

"I have my orders from Master Dragon and don't need to explain myself to you." Wreck said. "Take care of these ninja while I go for what we came for." The mysterious ninja got in the way and started fighting.

"We need to be careful not to harm anything." Cody said.

"You guys take care of those ninja, I'll see what Wreck is after." Davis said.

"Then let's give you a boost." Ross said as he and T.K. brought their hands together and when Davis jumped on them they gave him a toss over the ninja and he went after Wreck. Ross and the others took care of the ninja.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us." T.K. said. He used both ends of his twin blade to fight them off and gave them a good kick. Ross was using his sai to hold them of. He even cut a dragon off one's outfit.

"Cool souvenir." Ross said as he tucked it away. Ken used his spear to pole vault over some of items and to kick down the ninja. He jumped up and slammed his spear down.

"I've always wanted to come to the museum, but not like this." Cody said. He used his nunchuks to whack them on the head and tossed them aside. Wreck continued to look for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Where are they? If I don't find them Master Dragon will have my head." Wreck said.

"Maybe I can help you with what you're looking for." He turned and saw Davis. "Of course if you're going to steal it I won't."

"I told you I don't have time for you now." Wreck said. Wreck got out his wrecking ball and started throwing it around, but Davis dodged it. When Davis was about to run into him, Wreck pulled his wrecking ball back and it nailed Davis in the back. Davis tried again and again, but the wrecking ball kept swinging around.

"I need the others." Davis said. "What's taking them?"

'A true ninja is patience and knows when it is the right time to strike.' Gennai's advice echoed in Davis's head. Davis stand in a meditative state and stand.

"What's wrong did you fall asleep? Then here is your wake up." Wreck said and he tossed the wrecking ball, but Davis didn't move until when it was just a few inches from him he moved aside and charged in. "Oh please." Wreck pulled it back, but Davis jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"How's that?" Davis said. Wreck was about to try his wrecking ball again, but some shuriken came in his arm. They both saw the others were there.

"About time I could use a little help." Davis said.

"Doesn't matter I only need one good arm." Wreck said.

"Let's test that." Ross said. He used his sai, but he was able to block it. T.K. jumped in and was about to slash him, but he jumped aside. Ken tried using his staff, but he moved out of the way. Wreck used his wrecking ball, but Ken used his staff to dodged it, but Wreck got a hold of it and tossed him in the wall.

"As if that could be any easier." Wreck said.

"How's this for easy?" Cody came in and started whacking his nunchuks on him, but Wreck got a hold of him and tossed him down. He was about to slam his fist down. "A little help here."

"We're coming." They said, but Wreck used his wrecking ball and span around and knocked them down.

"Now I can get back to…" "Forgetting someone." Davis cut the chain and struck the handle of his sword into his gut that had him cough a few drops of blood.

"You know what I'm out of here." Wreck said.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah nice work. Now let's get out of here before security shows." Ken said and they left.

…..

Gennai's Dojo

When they returned they showed the dragon symbol Ross took from one of the ninja.

"That's the same dragon face we saw in Professor Stocker's files." Kari said.

"What does it mean sensei?" T.K. said.

"It's time I told you a story." Gennai said and they all lined up sitting on their knees. "Long ago there was a clan named the dragon clan and they ruled by a powerful shinobi called Dragon."

"That's who Wreck said he worked for." Cody said.

"Dragon desires for his clan to rule this country or the world. It was because of him I have lost my clan and I have been fighting him for years long before you have arrived." Gennai said.

"Are you saying those ninja work for this Dragon?" Ross said.

"And this Dragon is still around?" Ken said.

"Yes I'm afraid so, but I do not know what they would want from a museum. They are not just common thieves." Gennai said.

"They were looking for something, but I don't know what." Davis said.

"It also explains why they were after you girls. They must not want anyone know of their existence." Gennai said.

"But what do we do now Gennai?" Ross said.

"I will have to meditate on this, but be on your guard ninja because the dragon clan is not the type to just go away." Gennai said. After he went into his room the others thought of all that has happened.

"I don't understand why Professor Stocker would want to be a part of this dragon he's a good guy and doesn't know ninjustsu." Yolei said.

"They must need him for something else." Cody said.

"But what is it they were after?" Davis said.

…..

Dragon's Lair

"You failed to retrieve them." Dragon said.

"A thousand apologies master, but those ninja showed up." Wreck said.

"Find out whatever you can about these ninja." Dragon said.


	4. Psychic Mind

Chapter 4: Psychic Mind

Ken and Davis were training in hand to hand combat.

"Okay you ready Davis." Ken said and when he nodded. Ken charged in and used an ancient technique called sairanagae, but Davis back flipped. "Davis that's not how you defend against a sairanagae."

"That doesn't matter." Davis said. Then Gennai came in.

"Sensei how would you defend against sairanagae?" Ken said.

"I don't know." Gennai said.

"You have a skilled counter for anything." Ken said.

"True, but that's by instinct. You can't fight with thinking, you must learn to fight without thinking."

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?" Ken said.

"If you think how your enemy is going to fight they could change it up." Gennai said.

…..

Dragon's Lair

Stocker was showing a video he caught when Davis and the others came in his lab.

"What am I looking at Stocker?" Dragon said.

"These ninja are the ones that have gotten in your way." Stocker said.

"Wait pause it there." Dragon said and he paused it on Davis.

"That one must be the leader. He was more skilled than the others." Wreck said, but Dragon just kept his eyes on him. "Dragon do you know this boy?"

"I want that boy brought to me. He could suppose a great threat by with obtaining the swords." Dragon said.

"I believe I have a plan." Stocker said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

Ken seemed to be planning something out.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"Mounting anything I can use to get Yolei hang out with me." Ken said and the others thought that was silly.

"Try this, Yolei do you want to hang out." T.K. said.

"It's not that easy. I have to prepare for every answer like if she says she has homework I'll help her out." Ken said.

"What is she says she can't because you're a nerd." Ross said.

"Aw well then I tell her my nonnerd qualities such as soccer." Ken said.

"Hey guys." Yolei said. Ken panic and hid his chart.

"Guys you have to check this out." Kari said. "This scientist name Dr. Ockster says that one of his friends were kidnapped by a mysterious ninja."

"A ninja?" T.K. said.

"We have reason to believe that it could be the dragon clan." Yolei said.

"We better check it out." Cody said.

"What's that? Oh you guys can't, well that just leave you and me Yolei." Ken said as he pulled her.

"I bet that wasn't on his chart." Ross said and saw it was. "Whoa it is, now that's spooky."

…

Laboratory

Ken and Yolei were sneaking into the laboratory and managed to get through a lock door.

"There's no lock a lilt trusty kunai can't pick." Ken said.

"Nice one." Yolei said with him blushing. The room was dark and were looking around.

"Either this is for scientist or a freaky dentist." Ken said as he saw a restraint chair. "Or something not being locked up." He noticed a messed up cage.

"Ken look out." Yolei said. Someone was sneaking up on him, but Ken used his spear and knocked him to the floor. Yolei turned on the lights and saw Dr. Ockster

"Dr. Ockster." Yolei said and gave a little scream.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Ken said.

"You've already have." Ockster said.

"Well anymore." Ken said. When they settled in Ockster started telling them everything they needed to know.

"When I arrived this ninja carried my friend Richard Roclit away." Ockster said.

"What about what was in that cage?" Yolei said.

"Roclit kept a monkey and he didn't treat it well." Ockster said.

"So we have a missing scientist and a monkey on a rampage." Ken said. After Yolei and Ken got what they needed left.

"So how are we going to find Roclit?" Yolei said.

"Maybe there's something on his flash drive." Ken said.

"What flash drive?" Yolei said.

"The one I swiped from the desk." Ken said. Then he noticed something. "Something's following us." Then a human sized monkey jumped down so Ken got ready.

"Careful Ken that thing can be dangerous." Yolei said.

"That makes two of us." Ken said. Ken started striking with his spear, but the monkey kept dodging. He grabbed Ken's spear and tossed it aside and punched him in the gut.

"Ken are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but he's going to regret that." Ken tried hand to hand combat, but the monkey got the stomp on him. The monkey pushed Ken back and was about to strike, but if Ken moved Yolei would have gotten hit so he stayed where he was and took a big hit the head with blood coming down his mouth and a black eye. For some reason the monkey went away.

….

Gennai's Dojo

Yolei and Ken have just returned and Ken was beaten up pretty bad.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"Ken got beat up by a monkey." Yolei said. Davis got his arm around him.

"Yolei, Kari get an ice pack." Davis said and they went. Davis set Ken down and the others gathered around him.

"Ken are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ken said.

"In that case." Ross said and they all started to laugh with Ken blushing from embarrassment. "You got beat up by a monkey, in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and that monkey was vicious." Ken said.

"Yeah I'm sure we went ape." T.K. said and they all laughed.

"No no no no no, he went bananas." Ross said and they kept laughing. (AN: If I used this in another story it's because I got it from TMNT and it's funny.) Yolei and Kari got back and they stopped. Yolei placed Ken's head on her lap.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" Yolei said.

"No we're laughing because he got beat by a monkey." Davis said, but the others knew they weren't suppose to say that and Yolei grabbed him.

"Listen to me if you make fun of him again you'll learn how to swallow that sword." Yolei said and let him go.

"You ever noticed how angry Yolei can get." Davis said. After Ken recovered he was thinking how he lost.

"I don't understand, I'm a highly trained ninja, how could I lose to a monkey." Ken said.

"It seems you were thinking rather than doing." Gennai said.

"Gennai I can't get how you can fight without thinking." Ken said and Davis came.

"Observe." Gennai said. He tried throwing punches, but Davis seemed to have kept moving. "You see Davis can fight without thinking."

"But sensei it's easy for him because ninjutsu is all Davis knows, literally. He barley knows the outside world." Ken said.

"You can figure it out. You're a smart boy Ken." Gennai said.

"Hey guys look at this." Yolei said. "According to these notes in the flash drive Roclit was doing experiments on psychic abilities."

"Are you saying that monkey was psychic?" Cody said.

"What's psychic?" Davis said.

"That's when you can read someone's mind." Kari said.

"I think he was just reacting by emotion. He stopped attacking when he saw Ken protected me." Yolei said.

"Well we need to find him before that monkey can cause any damage." Davis said.

….

Downtown

The monkey was moving around the city. He stopped however when he heard something.

"Now." The monkey was wrapped up in chains and the others came down.

"Well we got the monkey." Ross said.

"But we're not any closer to finding Roclit." T.K. said. Yolei took one look at the monkey.

"Actually guys I think this is Roclit." Yolei said. They took him to Ockster to have him examined.

"Poor Roclit." Ockster said.

"Is there any way to get him back?" Kari said.

"I don't even know where to begin, but I'll see what I can do." Ockster said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

"I'm impressed you found out that was Roclit Yolei. You're learning the way of the ninjas quick." Gennai said.

"Thank you sensei." Yolei said.

"Hey guys come look at this." Ken said on a computer.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Turns out Roclit never had a monkey, but had monkey DNA. Then there's Ockster, he said he saw Roclit taken away and the monkey got out separately." Ken said.

"What are you saying?" T.K. said.

"I think Ockster put Rocklit in the condition he's in now and has been lying to us. Look what else, his name is rearranged and it's Stocker." Ken said.

…..

Laboratory

Stocker was extracting a chemical from Roclit's head and he was in pain.

"Settle down Roclit." Stocker said. He extracted the chemical and inserted it in his head.

"Alright Stocker." He turned and saw the ninja.

"We know it was you that did all of this." Ken said.

"Yes turned Roclit into this freak show and gained psychic abilities for Dragon." Stocker said.

"Really so then you should know I'm going to wipe the…" "Wipe the white off my lab coat." Stocker interrupted Ross.

"Lucky guess." Ross said. He tried throwing a punch, but he dodged it. Ross tried throwing more, but Stocker dodged them all until he grabbed a lose cable and shocked him and kicked him into Ken and Davis. Cody and T.K. tried hitting him, but he was dodging them as well. He grabbed one of Cody's nunchuks and slammed both of them in the head.

"How are we going to defeat him if he can read our minds?" Ken said.

"Just need to fight without thinking." Davis said.

"I failed to understand how that works." Ken said.

"It's simple." Davis said, but was knocked on the head. Ken got himself ready.

"Once I dispose of you no one will stand in my way." Stocker said.

"We'll see about that." Ken said. He tried using his spear, but Stocker just moved out of the way until he grabbed his spear and tossed him into the wall.

"I must admire that brain of yours, you truly are a genius." Stocker said. Ken knew had to fight without thinking.

"I can do this, just don't think." Ken said. Stocker saw all the moves he was going to make. "Don't think, don't think." Ken charged in, but Stocker couldn't read his mind. He threw punches left and right. The n Ken kicked off from the wall and pounded him into the cage.

"Nice job Ken." Cody said as they all got up.

"Now then let's see what Stocker knows about Dragon." Ken said, but he was gone. Then they noticed Roclit waking up.

"What do we do about him?" Davis said. Ken freed him and he headed out the window.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he was thanking us." Ken said.

"If he reacts towards emotions is a city really the best place for him?" Ross said. That had them concerned.

….

Gennai's Dojo

"You've done well Ken fighting without thinking." Gennai said.

"Thank you sensei." Ken said.

"That does sound real cool and impressive." Yolei said as she gave him a peck.

"Did you see that she kissed me." Ken said with joy.


	5. Girl Power

Chapter 5: Girl Power

Kari and Yolei were training with Gennai while the boys were training with their weapons.

"Sensei we were wondering when can Kari and I get weapons?" Yolei said.

"Ah, but Yolei you and Kari already have a powerful weapon the kunoich have, the mind." Genna said.

"Yeah, but when have you seen someone fight with their minds?" Kari said.

"True, but Davis and the others have weapons because they spent months training with their bare hands before their weapons." Gennai said.

"How hard could it be?" Yolei said. "Just look at these." She grabbed body bands (Amanda's weapon from Supah ninjas) She placed them against her arms and showed extraordinary work with them.

"Impressive Yolei. I suppose you can use those, now let's find you one Kari. Remember the weapon chooses you, as you choose it." Gennai said.

"Well the rest of us are heading out." Ross said.

"Yeah we're going to stick our legs." Davis said.

"You mean stretch our legs." T.K. said and they left.

…

Dragon's Lair

"So far you have failed to bring me Gennai's Ninja." Dragon said to Wreck.

"Forgive me master, but Gennai must have been teaching them wisely." Wreck said.

"Or maybe you're just getting slow in your old age." A girl said coming from behind.

"I'm only about 10 years older than you." Wreck said.

"If I find these boys I'll be the judge on how tough they are." The girl said.

"I do believe it's time you were introduced." Dragon said.

….

Downtown

The boys were moving throughout the city.

"Seems to be a slow night, nothing's going on." Ross said.

"I think you spoke too soon." Ken said. They saw Dragon ninja down at a warehouse.

"What are Dragon ninja doing out here?" Cody said.

"We must travel with care." Davis said. "T.K., Ken check the west. Cody, Ross we're check the east."

…

Gennai's Dojo

Gennai was helping Kari look for the right weapon for her.

"Here try this." Gennai said giving her a morning star. Kari tried spinning it around, but it hit the wall and almost hit her.

"Check that one off." Kari said.

….

Warehouse

Ken and T.K. were sneaking into the warehouse without being detected by the ninja.

"That looks like a way in." Ken said.

"It is if you want to get captured." They turned and saw Wreck. They got their weapons ready, but something hit them in the back and knocked them out.

"You had trouble with these guys." The girl said.

"You should see their leader, he's the real challenge." Wreck said.

"Sounds like I like him already." The girl said.

…..

Gennai's Dojo

Kari continued to look for her weapon while Yolei practice with hers. Kari was given a simple bo-staff.

"Balance yourself and your weapon." Gennai said. Kari swing it around, but she ended up hitting a few things.

"What else do you got?" Kari said.

"Hopefully it will be something small/safe." Yolei said.

….

Warehouse

Davis, Ross, and Cody were sneaking into the ware house and were able to get in.

"That's weird there's nothing in here." Ross said.

"If there's nothing here why would the dragon clan want to break in?" Davis said.

"Does a trap mean anything to you?" They turned and saw Wreck. Davis noticed something rolled under him so he jumped up, but exploded under Cody and Ross and in a smoke Wreck knocked them out.

"Who did that?" Davis said.

"Over here." He turned and saw the girl and with a squeeze on the shoulder he was knocked out.

….

Gennai's Dojo

Kari was practicing with a scythe this time.

"I thought I said something small and safe." Yolei said. Kari spin around, but the scythe slipped out of her hands.

"I can't seem to find anything." Kari said.

"It still takes practice." Gennai said. "Once we find the weapon that's the easiest for you that will be your weapon." Then Gennai noticed a clock.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"The boys should have been back by now." Gennai said. "Something's not right."

"Maybe we should go look for them." Yolei said.

"You can't." Gennai said.

"But what if they're in trouble." Kari said. Gennai thought about it.

"Alright, but you'll need the right ninja gear." Gennai said. They were changed into the same type of clothing. Yolei had a red top with a red headband, Kari's was pink.

"These shoes are tight." Yolei said.

"They're not made for fashion." Gennai said.

"Come one we need to try and find the boys." Kari said.

"Kari you must be careful since you don't have a weapon of your own." Gennai said. Kari nodded and they left.

…..

Warehouse

The boys woke up and saw they were in a cage.

"Oh good you're awake." Wreck said on the other side with their weapons hanged up.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"The whole thing was a trap." Davis said. Then the mysterious girl came through the door.

"I don't know what you've been complaining about, that was easy." The girl said.

"They didn't expect you." Wreck said.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"I'm Jun, Dragon's best kunoich." Jun said.

"You're his only kunoich." Wreck said.

"Wait patiently boys because Dragon will be here to meet you." Jun said. They left to leave them to rot.

"Now what do we do?" Ken said.

"No worries, lucky they didn't notice." Ross said. "I have strings connected to my shuriken and kunai to pull them back in." Ross pulled a kunai in and started to pick the lock. Meanwhile the girls were actually jumping building to building looking for the boys.

"Look they're those ninja that kidnapped us." Yolei said as they were by the warehouse. They made it to the roof and saw through the skylight they were in the cage.

"There they are." Kari said. They were careful to open the skylight and jumped down.

"Kari, Yolei." Davis said.

"What are you two doing here?" Cody said.

"We're here to get you guys out." Kari said.

"That's real nice, but I don't think so." They turned and saw Jun.

"Girls you don't have a chance against her." T.K. said.

"He's right she seems experienced." Davis said.

"I'm not scared of her." Yolei said.

"You've got guts. Let's see if I can pound that out." Jun said. Yolei tried her body bands, but Jun was just avoiding her. Jun just kicked her in the gut and she hit the wall.

"Yolei!" Ken said.

"My turn." Kari said. She tried to fight her, but Jun just blocked her.

"You've got to be kidding. You don't even have a weapon." Jun said. "Now it's my turn." She pounded Kari in the gut and pounded her left and right. Yolei tried to get in, but Jun got out a medium size katana and held it backwards to block Yolei's body bands. Jun was just pounding them until they hit the wall.

"Jun stop they can't fight like us." Davis said.

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out." Jun said. Kari got back up. She tried to hit her, but Jun kicked her in the gut and used the medium katana to cut her shoulder and blood came flying out. When she was down she was holding her shoulder and crying in pain.

"Ross hurry up." T.K. said.

"I'm trying." Ross said.

"No more." Davis said he pry the bars a part and went to fight Jun. He grabbed his sword and fought her off.

"How in God's name did you pry those bars a part?" Jun said. The others got out and grabbed their weapons.

"You guys get the girls and get out. I'll take care of her." Davis said.

"No way I'm staying and fighting her with you." Ken said.

"Come on we need to get them help." T.K. said as they grabbed the girls and left.

"Let's see how well you do." Jun said and they began to fight. Meanwhile the others were getting the girls out.

"Don't worry girls you're going to be okay." T.K. said.

"Incoming." Ross said. They tried their best to fight off the ninjas while holding on to the girls. Jun, Davis, and Ken continued to fight each other.

"Is this the best you can do?" Jun said.

"Just wait." Ken said. They clashed weapons and when they separated Davis came in. Those two continued to clash weapons and he kneed her in the gut. He used the handle to hit her on the head and kicked her against the wall.

"You know that's pretty good." Jun said. Davis was about to strike down, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Davis what are you waiting for?" Ken said. Davis just couldn't strike. "Come on we need to go." He got Davis and they left.

…

Gennai's Dojo

Ken and Davis just got back and saw the girls were in bandages.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yolei has nothing serious and my shoulder is fine. In other words we're okay." Kari said and Davis just hugged her. Kari blushed and when he pulled back he was blushing since she didn't had a top.

"Thank God for that." T.K. said.

"Davis why didn't you strike Jun down when you had the chance?" Ken said.

"I just couldn't there was something about her." Davis said.

"Don't tell me you like her." Ross said.

"No she just seemed familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her before." Davis said.

"Hey Kari how come you don't have a weapon when Yolei did?" Cody said.

"I've tried, but I couldn't find anything." Kari said.

"Let me see something." Davis said. He came back with a fan. "Try this."

"A fan?" Kari said.

"That is a tesse. Its edge is razor sharp." Gennai said.

"Because of how it looked people find it unassuming, but it's as powerful as it is beautiful." Davis said. "I thought it be perfect for you." Kari tried it out with her other arm and it worked like a charm.

"It's perfect." Kari said. "By the way how did you pry those bars?"

"I just couldn't see you get hurt." Davis said.

"That's sweet." Kari said and gave him a peck and headed out.

"Oh nice dude." Ross said.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"A kiss, it must be a way she thanking you. People do it because they like the one they give it to." Ross said. Davis held the side of his face and pondered about it.


	6. Strike Of Dragon

Chapter 6: Strike Of Dragon

Jun and Wreck were being talked to by Dragon about their failure.

"I am most disappointed in the two of you. You've failed to bring me those ninja." Dragon said.

"They're not as weak as I thought." Jun said.

"They also seem to have two new members, those girls that Stocker was suppose to capture." Wreck said.

"The one that is there leader I want him brought to me." Dragon said.

"If you mean the one in blue the weirdest to me is that I feel like I've known him." Jun said.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Bring me Stocker, I have a plan that will bring those ninja out that I shall deal with myself." Dragon said.

….

Gennai's Dojo

Kari and Yolei were practicing their new weapons with the boys.

"Don't think because you're a girl I'm going easy on you." Ross said as he and Kari were practicing.

"Impressive that Kari and Yolei are able to master ways of the ninjutsu in shorts amount of time." Gennai said.

"Hey us girls can do anything we set our minds too." Yolei said. Gennai noticed that Davis was deep in thought.

"Davis what's wrong?" Gennai said.

"I can't stop thinking why Jun seems familiar. I've never met people outside the dojo other than the others since they weren't trying to kill me." Davis said.

"You must not force it on your mind. It will come to you when the time comes." Gennai said.

"Guys." Cody said as he came in.

"Cody you're late for training." Gennai said.

"I know sensei, but I saw dragon ninja." Cody said.

…

Flashback

Cody was walking through the streets of Odaiba when he saw dragon ninja climbing up a building. He went in and saw Stocker.

"Once that bomb goes off Master Dragon will have total rule of the city." Stocker said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"If that bomb goes off it will take out the city." Cody said.

"Then we need to get up there and stop him." Davis said.

…..

Jun And Wreck

"You know letting the ninja escape from that warehouse was your fault and why Master Dragon is upset." Wreck said.

"I told you that Davis somehow pry those bars apart. If I had the opportunity I crush those ninja of Gennai's." Jun said. Then a cell phone Wreck had went off. "What's that?"

"Opportunity." Wreck said.

…

The Bomb

"How long until that bomb goes off?" A ninja said.

"In precisely 5 minutes." Another ninja said. Then a fan came and knocked a ninja down. One by one the dragon ninja were going down. One was left, but Davis jumped down and took him out.

"Nice job now let's see what we can do about this bomb." Davis said.

"Ken, Yolei this is where you come in." Ross said. Ken opened it up and were fascinated.

"Wow look at this." Yolei said.

"You two do know how to shut this thing off right." T.K. said.

"I didn't expect something this complex." Ken said.

"If it's Stocker's design I might be able to get it." Yolei said.

"Well get moving before that thing blows in about 4 minutes." Ross said. Ken and Yolei were trying to be delicate.

"Be careful in there." Kari said.

"Watch out for those wires." Cody said.

"Be quiet." Ken said.

"You're not helping." Yolei said.

"Why don't we just break this thing apart?" Davis said.

"We don't know how this thing works. We could accidently set it off." T.K. said.

"Then you guys better speed this up." Davis said.

"I can't work with all this pressure." Ken said. Kari spotted something.

"That could be a little difficult." Kari said and they spotted Jun and Wreck.

"Keep them off Ken and Yolei." Davis said and they started fighting. "You two picked a bad time for this."

"Oh I'm sorry what time would you like to be killed." Jun said. Wreck was holding off Cody, T.K., and Davis and Jun had Kari and Ross.

"I get payback after you cut my shoulder." Kari said.

"Well let's see if you're any better." Jun said. Kari tried her tesse and Jun used her medium katana. "You do seem better with that weapon you have now." Ross tried striking her down, but she moved a side. Jun tried jump kick, but he ducked and she jumped off the edge of the building. Wreck swing his wrecking ball. He had T.K. down, but Davis was about to strike him down, but he blocked it. Cody got in and tried to hit him, but he jumped up to a bill board.

"Okay down to two wires." Ken said.

"Which do we cut black, or blue." Yolei said.

"Go for blue." Davis said and was pushed down.

"Why not." Ken said and he cut it before the bomb reached zero.

"Hey guys Davis was actually right." Yolei said.

"That's great so how about a little help." Ross said. Ken ran up the bill board. He span around his spear to fight Wreck. Yolei ran into help Ross and Kari. Jun jumped to the top of the bomb and they followed her. Wreck jumped to the bomb and the others followed him. Jun and Wreck were back to back now.

"Might as well give up, the two of you are surrounded." Davis said.

"Never." Jun said.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Wreck said. They tried one more desperate attack.

"Now." Davis said. Cody and Davis held wreck down and Kari and Ross held Jun down. Ken tripped them up with his spear and T.K. and Yolei jumped from the bomb and kicked them down and off the building.

"Nice job you guys." Ross said.

"Yolei and I will have a look around if there not down or something." Kari said and headed off the building.

"We're getting good here." Davis said.

"Gennai's teaching us well." T.K. said.

"Your skills are impressive, but they won't save you." They looked up and saw Dragon on the bomb.

"Oh man do you think that's Dragon." Davis said.

"I don't know he does seem to have a dragon PAINTED ON HIS FACE!" Ross said.

"It's impressive that my old foe taught children and they can stand up to my ninja." Dragon said. "Now let's see what you can do." He jumped down and got a sword ready.

"Wait a minute, this was a trap to lure us out." Ken said.

"You're smart now let me test your skills." Dragon said. Ross ran in and tried using his sai, but Dragon was blocking all of them and kicked him up to the bill board.

"Ross." Davis said. He ran in and they were matching strike for strike and kicked him down.

"Davis." T.K. said. He and Ken tried their teamwork with their spear and twin blades, but he held them off and kicked down. Cody tried his best, but he just grabbed him and tossed him towards the edge. Before he went over he threw a few shuriken, but Dragon blocked them. Davis, T.K., and Ken kept him busy. Cody went up to check on Ross.

"Ross are you okay?" Cody said.

"I'm good." Ross said. Dragon had the others until Ross and Cody jumped down and they started pounded him, but he shook them off.

"This guy is a lot tougher than I thought." Davis said.

"He is the ruler of his clan." Ken said. Dragon was about to finish them, but they won't go down without a fight. They all jumped at each other, but Dragon was too fast and too strong for them and gave each of them a slash. Davis was clutching the slash mark with blood coming out.

"You're different from the others and you don't even know it. Come and join me." Dragon said to him. Kari's tesse cam and almost hit him in the head, but he avoided it.

"See ya later Dragon Face." Yolei said and threw smoke bombs and Dragon's sight was clouded.

…

Gennai's Dojo

The boys were being treated to their wounds.

"Oh man I can't believe that whole thing was a trap." Yolei said.

"You are very lucky." Gennai said.

"We can defy that differently." Ross said.

"Few can survive when they face Dragon." Gennai said.

"How do we stop him?" Davis said.

"I do not know, but whatever the case he must be." Gennai said.


	7. Party Time

Chapter 7: Party Time

The ninja were training hard with their ninja skills, but Kari seemed distracted.

"Hey Kari what's the matter with you?" Ross said.

"I was just thinking. We always train, but we're teenagers shouldn't we go out like to a party or something other than train." Kari said.

"What's a party?" Davis said.

"Usually it's a celebration, but sometimes it's when people go out and dance." Yolei said.

"Kari has a point, when was the last time we took a break." T.K. said.

"So could I come?" Davis said.

"You have to." Kari said and gave him a peck for convincing and that him star struck.

"That's one way to convince him." Ross said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"We are ready to depart Master Dragon." Wreck said.

"You must uncover the carving. It's a clue to retrieving the swords." Dragon said.

"This time I shall not fail you." Wreck said.

"You better not for your sake." Dragon said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

The others were dressed in casual clothing ready to go to a party.

"Wow you guys look normal when you're not in ninja clothing." Yolei said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Ross said.

"Davis you can't go in your ninja clothes." Yolei said.

"I don't have anything else to ware." Davis said.

"I figure you say that." They turned their attention to Kari with clothing in her arms.

"That's why I went shopping and got you these." Kari said handing him the clothes. "Now go change."

"Just go change in another room because boys don't change in front of girls." Ross said. Davis got changed and was ready.

"Wow those goggles kind of make you look like my brother." Kari said.

"Alright let's go." Ken said.

"It's party time." Ross said.

"I'll be at home when you get back." Cody said.

"You're not going Cody." Davis said.

"Cody's not old enough to head out to a party." T.K. said.

"Now let's go because again it's party time." Ross said. They arrived at the party and there were people dancing and music playing. "Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about."

"Hey what kind of drink is this?" Davis said.

"Uh that's beer; people our age shouldn't be drinking it." Ross said.

"Let's dance here, don't tell me you're ninja are afraid of dancing." Yolei said. They all started dancing. Davis was unsure what to do.

"Davis what are you waiting for?" Kari said.

"I don't know this type of movement." Davis said.

"It's just dancing." Kari said. Davis still didn't know about this and a couple girls noticed him.

"Hey there cutie, you digging the music." A girl said.

"We're suppose to be digging." Davis said and they all started laughing so he headed out to the roof. "I don't think I should even be here." He said to himself.

"Of course you don't." Kari said when she came by. "You're suppose to be down there with us. What's the matter?"

"Kari I just don't think I belong here. I don't know what party, beer, or dancing is." Davis said. "Ninjutsu is all I know. I just don't belong."

"Davis I suggested a party because I thought we could hang out, you and men, and teach you about all the things you have been missing." Kari said. "Just go and have fun, people are and practically flirting with saying stuff how girls are pretty and stuff. Why don't you try, there must be a girl you like down here."

"So then Kari you are, a dragon ninja." Davis said.

"No I'm a girl." Kari said.

"No look." Davis said. They turned and saw dragon ninja heading down into the basement.

"What are dragon ninja doing here?" Kari said.

"You get the others, I'll try and find out." Davis said as he hopped down. Kari was about to get the others when a couple of the ninja jumped up to the roof.

"Oh great." Kari said. While the others were dancing Ross saw Kari needed help through the sky roof.

"T.K., Kari's in trouble." Ross said and that got his attention. "Get the others." Ross headed up for the roof.

…..

The Basement

The ninja and wreck were digging through the basement with pick ax.

"What are they looking for?" Davis said. Then a ninja hit something and pulled out a rock with a dragon carved on it and gave it to wreck.

"Excellent, but keep looking in case there's something else." Wreck said. Davis used his speed and took the rock from his hands.

"I don't think when they say digging the music, they actually mean digging." Davis said.

"Not you again. Get him." Wreck said.

….

The Roof

Since Kari didn't had her tesse it was harder to fight the ninja.

"What do I do?" Kari said.

"How about a little help." Ross came in and kicked a ninja down. He grabbed the katana from the ninja and was holding them off. He fought hard and was able to knock them all down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Kari said and the others came up.

"Where's Davis?" Ken said.

"He went down to the basement. The dragon ninja are down in the basement." Kari said.

…..

The Basement

Davis was trying to fight off the ninja and those ninja were being careful not to destroy the rock with the dragon carving.

"How hard could it be, he doesn't have a weapon." Wreck said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Davis said as he got out his sword. "I never go anywhere without this." Davis was fighting off the ninja. "What's the deal with this rock?"

"That's none of your business." Wreck said. Davis continued to fight off the ninja. When Davis's guard is down Wreck threw some Kunai at him and he dropped the rock. Then Wreck used his wrecking ball to get him away from it.

"Davis!" The others made it down and saw what just happened.

"What's Wreck doing here?" Yolei said.

"We have what we came for, let's move." Wreck said and they took off.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

…

Dragon's Lair

Wreck got back and showed Dragon the rock.

"I told you I wouldn't fail." Wreck said.

"You have succeed." Dragon said.

"I would have acquired more if there were more, but those ninja got in my way again." Wreck said.

"Nonsense there was only one and you achieved it." Dragon said. "With this we are now a step closer to finding the swords."

….

The Party

Davis was just chilling back while the others danced.

"Hey how's your arm?" Kari said.

"It will be okay, but I wonder what does Wreck want with that rock." Davis said.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry about it." Kari said.

"If Dragon wanted it then it must be important." Davis said.

"Then in that case we better get it back." Kari said.

"Yeah I better just go I don't think I can belong here." Davis said.

"No just stay and have some fun." Kari said.

"But how?" Davis said.

"Just come with me and follow my league." Kari said as she pulled him in and they started dancing together and Davis was actually having fun since it was just him and her.

…

Please review people, what are the chances you're going to see stuff like this again


	8. Dragon And Swords

Chapter 8: Dragon And Swords

Davis was training hard because the ninja were planning to sneak in Dragon's lair to try and get back the carving they stole.

"Davis are you sure if you sneak into Dragon's lair you might not make it out alive." Gennai said.

"We have to sensei, if they wanted that carving it can't be good." Davis said.

"Very well I won't stop you." Gennai said. "Why don't you take this." Gennai gave him a dagger with son written on it.

"It says son." Davis said.

"Ever since I found you you've been like a son to me." Gennai said. "This is the day that I've become like a father since you were at my door step."

"You have been like a father to me, but I wish I knew who my real father is." Davis said.

"I'm sure you'll find out one of these days." Gennai said.

"Davis come on we got to go." T.K. said. They departed to head to Dragon's lair. They were jumping from building to building to get to Dragon's lair

"How do we know when we found Dragon's lair?" Ross said.

"When we looked into Stocker's File it also had a map leading towards the lair." Yolei said.

"I think we already found it." Ken said.

"What makes you say that?" Davis said.

"It's the only building with the top having a dragon on it." Ken said and they saw what he meant.

"Yep this is the place." Yolei said.

"I still can't believe we're doing this for a rock." Ross said.

"I'm with Ross, is it really worth it?" Cody said.

"It was buried under that building and it had an actual dragon carving on it." Davis said.

"If Davis says it's important then it probably is." Kari said.

"Alright I just hope we don't get ourselves killed." Ross said. Inside Dragon's lair he was trying to figure out the carving.

"I don't get it what's so special about a rock." Jun said.

"This rock is what will lead me to my destiny." Dragon said. "Heads you win tails you lose."

"What does that mean?" Jun said.

"I don't need distractions, Gennai has probably told his ninja and are on his way." Dragon said.

"Then I'll keep a close eye for them." Wreck said as he and Jun left.

"Jun stay, when their leader gets here I want you here." Dragon said.

"If you're asking me to fight him I don't know for some reason he seems familiar." Jun said.

"Don't worry everything will make sense." Dragon said. Davis and the others were sneaking around trying to find the carving Wreck stole.

"Careful, Dragon's guards could be anywhere." T.K. said.

"Hold up." Davis said.

"What is it?" Kari said. Davis got out the dagger and cut a string that had an axe swing. "Good eye." Ross noticed what was on it.

"Son?" Ross said.

"Gennai gave this to me. This is the day when we met, he's been like a father and I've been like a son." Davis said.

"How did you get at the dojo, you never told us." Ross said.

"That's because I don't know myself." Davis said.

….

Flashback

A baby was crying at a door step and when Gennai opened the door he picked it up.

"Gennai told me he found me at his door step when I was a baby." Davis narrated. "He taught me everything there was about being a ninja and raised me like his own." Davis and Gennai were training hard. "For all I know my real family could be dead."

End Of Flashback

….

"That's how it was for me, but if it hadn't then I don't think I could have met you guys." Davis said.

"Oh how sad/sweet." Kari said with tears.

"Well we don't care where you came from Davis, we're just glad you're here." T.K. said.

"Thanks guys, but let's not get distracted on why we're here." Davis said.

"How right, but now you're going to know what failure feels like." They saw Wreck.

"Not you again." Yolei said.

"Don't you ever take a day off?" Ross said.

"In the meantime Master Dragon would like to speak to one of you." Wreck said. a metal claw came down and grabbed Davis that took him away.

"Davis!" Kari shouted.

"If we want to get to him we need to get through bone head here." Ross said. Wreck tossed his wrecking ball around, but the others were doing their best to fight him off. Ross used his sai, but Wreck used the chain to block him. "What does Dragon want with Davis?"

"You're not in the position to ask questions." Wreck said and tossed him at T.K. Ken used his spear, but Wreck moved. Ken placed his spear down and hoisted himself up to give him a kick. Yolei used her body bands, but Wreck moved out of the way. Cody and Kari kicked him through a slider door and into the next room. Kari threw her tesse, but Wreck hit it down with his wrecking ball. T.K. held his wrecking ball down with his blades.

"Now." T.K. said. Yolei jumped in and bang her blades against his chest and on his head that knocked him down.

"Come one there's no telling what Dragon will do to Davis." Ken said and they hurried.

…

Dragon's Throne

Davis was just dropped to Dragon's throne room.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"Welcome ninja." He turned and saw Dragon and Jun.

"Hi there." Jun said. Davis just got his sword out and ready.

"Relax you're not going to be hurt yet." Dragon said.

"I've heard of how you are, why would you show mercy." Davis said.

"Davis, you are as arrogant as your mother." Dragon said and that surprised Davis.

"How do you know my mother?" Davis said.

"Because Davis I am your father." Dragon said and Davis was surprised.

"No you're lying." Davis said.

"Oh I am not, and Jun here is your sister." Dragon said.

"Wait you mean I'm related to him." Jun said.

"No this can't be true." Davis said.

"It is, you have been wondering why she looks familiar to you and vice versa." Dragon said.

"No this can't be true." Davis said. "If you're my father then where is my mother?"

"Your mother has been long gone by my men since I do not tolerate traitors." Dragon said.

"You mean you killed her! Why?" Davis said.

"You were just a mere baby and I wanted to make you into a powerful warrior so that I may rule the world, but your mother didn't want that. She never did appreciate my goals." Dragon said. "So one day she took you with her to get away from all of it. I had my men hunt her down, but they never found you. They did bring her to me"

"So you killed the woman you love." Davis said.

"I had to think what was best for my clan." Dragon said.

"But she was the woman you loved or you wouldn't have had me and Jun since she's my sister." Davis said.

"Davis now that you know the truth you can come back to your home." Dragon said.

"No none of this can be real." Davis said.

"You are a member of the dragon clan." Dragon said. "In your heart you know it's true." After hearing that Davis actually believed him.

"No this can't be." Davis said. The others busted through and Ken and Ross were holding off Dragon and Jun.

"Davis come on we got to go." T.K. said, but he wouldn't budge.

"I got the carving." Cody said.

"Davis we need to go." T.K. said.

"He looks like he's in shock." Kari said.

"Then grab him and let's get out of here." Ross said. T.K. got a hold of Davis and they made it out.

…..

Gennai's Dojo

"Gennai!" Davis said busting through the door. "You knew all along Dragon was my father didn't you."

"Dragon is his father!" Ross said.

"I had my suspicion, but I wasn't sure." Gennai said.

"This whole time I've been fighting my father." Davis said.

"Davis this doesn't change who you are, who you've become." Gennai said.

"But what about there comes a time when I'm going to have to kill my father?" Davis said.

"I know you will make the right decision." Gennai said. "Did you get the carving?"

"It's right here." Cody said giving it to Gennai.

"Excellent with this we can find the swords of ying and yang." Gennai said.

"What's the swords of ying and yang?" T.K. said.

"Two mystic swords, one is of light and goodness, the other is of dark and evil." Gennai said. "Whoever holds both swords have the ability to make the impossible possible. If Dragon gets both swords he will rule the world."

"So we need to find them first." Ken said.

"But how are we suppose to find them with just a rock." Ross said.

"It's just one clue that we must solve. The other is a saying 'Heads you win, tails you lose." Gennai said.

"What does that mean?" Kari said.

"That is for you to figure out." Gennai said.


	9. Spirit Animal

Chapter 9: Spirit Animals

The others were training hard, but Davis however wasn't looking so well.

"Poor Davis." Kari said.

"How would you feel if your father was leader of a clan we're fighting?" Ross said.

"It must be tough for him. He didn't know who he was and one day it just hit him." T.K. said.

"Hey Davis look it's okay." Ken said.

"No it's not, my father is our enemy. I don't even know if I can fight him." Davis said.

"You just need some time Davis." Yolei said.

"I'm taking a shower." Davis said and left.

"Yolei's right he just needs time." Cody said.

"I don't know if time is what we have." Ross said.

"In the meantime I'm going to try and figure out this carving we took from Dragon." Ken said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"Father how come you never told me this whole time I've been fighting my brother?" Jun said.

"I knew you would hold back." Dragon said.

"That's no reason." Jun said.

"Master Dragon has his reasons." Wreck said.

"I guarantee that Davis will become one of us and if not you know what to do." Dragon said.

"Yes Master Dragon." Wreck said, but Jun was unsure. "Master what shall we do now that those ninja have the carving?"

"Simple, if they do figure it out we let them lure us to the swords." Dragon said.

…..

Gennai's Dojo

Davis just got out of the shower with the towel around his waist. He then noticed Kari that had a little blush on her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I can't help, but wonder if you're going to be okay." Kari said.

"My whole life I didn't know who my father was and now I found out he's our mortal enemy." Davis said.

"It must be hard knowing that." Kari said.

"Even if we do convince him to stop his ways I don't even know what I would do." Davis said.

"It all just depends." Kari said as she placed his hand on him. He began to blush and she pulled away in embarrassment. "Sorry." She was about to leave, but Davis stopped her. They were about to actually kiss.

"Hey Davis get dressed and get down here. Gennai wants to talk to us" Ross shouted up. Davis got his clothes on and came down.

"When the five of you began training I taught you everything a basic ninja could learn, but I never thought you use it against enemies like Dragon." Gennai said.

"He is something, we're lucky to be alive after fighting him." Cody said.

"Don't be such a downer." Ross said.

"But Dragon is becoming stronger like the rest of you." Gennai said. "I don't like doing this, but I need to teach you advance techniques."

"You mean are we going to like breathe fire, walk on water." Yolei said.

"I'm sorry girls, but you are not ready since the boys have been training for years." Gennai said.

"So only the five of us will be learning these techniques." Ken said.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Sweet where do we begin?" Ross said.

"Know you must use it in emergencies." Gennai said. "You learn how to use your spirit animals."

"Spirit animals?" T.K. said.

"Gennai are you sure?" Davis said.

"What is a spirit animal?" Cody said.

"Each human has a spirit of an animal inside them, it's based on a person's personality." Ross said and they all looked at him surprised. "What I know a thing or two."

"Gennai learning how to use a spirit animal is an advance ninja technique." Davis said.

"Yes, but you're going to need to learn how to use them against Dragon." Gennai learn.

"Okay so what's our spirit animal?" T.K. said.

"That's for you to find out. I'm not any of you." Gennai said.

"Well sensei what's yours?" Ken said.

"Mine is the jaguar, silent, cunning, and smart." Gennai said.

"So how do we find ours?" Cody said.

"You just need to meditate, clear your mind and look inside for the animal that is in there." Gennai said. After that the others tried to find the spirit animals Gennai was talking about.

"How we can access our spirit animals?" Ken said.

"You heard Gennai we need to meditate and clear our mind." Davis said.

"I wonder if mine will be something like a tiger or an eagle." T.K. said.

"Gennai once told me you don't choose it, it chooses you." Davis said.

"Well if it means it can help us with the fight with Dragon I say we try it." Ken said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"I sense something." Dragon said.

"What is it Master?" Wreck said.

"I sense those ninja are trying to become stronger spiritually." Dragon said.

"How is that happening?" Wreck said.

"I do not know, but it cannot happen. Find them and stop them at once before something happens." Dragon said.

"I will at once sir." Wreck said.

….

Gennai's Dojo

They all tried to find their spirit animal, but it was difficult.

"They look like they're asleep." Yolei said. Then they woke up.

"It's no use I can't seem to find my spirit animal." T.K. said.

"We need to keep trying, Gennai thinks we can do this." Davis said.

"Hey why don't we head out so you guys can clear your heads?" Kari said.

"Anything that can help." Ross said. They headed out and were moving from building to building.

"Okay so what should we try to clear our heads?" Ken said.

"How about I do that by taking them off your bodies." They saw Wreck and other dragon ninjas.

"Not again." Yolei complained.

"Kill them." Wreck said. The ninja jumped down and the others were doing their best to fight them off.

"We try to find our spirit animals and this happens." T.K. said.

"Less yakking more fighting." Ross said. They were busy fighting them off and Wreck came in at Yolei. He swings his wrecking and she was avoiding him. Cody was about to strike, but he swung his wrecking ball around and hit him and threw him at Yolei.

"Cody, Yolei." Kari said. Wreck swung his wrecking ball and hit her down.

"Hey no one hits Kari like that." Davis said. He was fighting off Wreck, but Wreck was blocking him with his chain. Ross and T.K. came down, but he jumped out of the way and all three of them bump into each other. Wreck hit them leaving only Ken.

"And then there was one." Wreck said.

"I need to unlock my spirit animal." Ken said and brought his hands together and started meditating. "Clear my mind, think of nothing." He focused and purple energy came around him and out came an astral projection of a panther.

"What is that?" Wreck said.

"Ken has found his spirit animal." T.K. said. Ken started fighting off the ninja with more power and the panther's claws looked like they were attacking.

"Ken how did you do that?" Ross said.

"I just cleared my mind. My spirit animal is a panther." Ken said. Ross tried the same thing and grey energy came around him and formed a hawk. He attacked the ninja with more power and the hawk's wings swing with Ross's arms.

"Wow my spirit animal is a hawk." Ross said. T.K. did the same thing with green energy came around him and a horse came up and he attacked with the horse stomping around.

"Wow mine is a horse." T.K. said. Cody tried this time he had yellow energy and an armadillo came up. When Cody spin his nunchuks around the armadillo was rolling.

"My spirit animal is an armadillo." Cody said.

"Okay even with that freak show you're still going down." Wreck said.

"Davis it's your turn." Ross said.

"Just clear your mind and focus on the animal that's in there." Ken said. Davis brought his hands together and focused. Blue energy was coming around him and formed a human dragon.

"Is that a dragon!" T.K. said. When Davis attacked the dragon swung his arms and banged ob Wreck.

"Okay that does it, I'm out." Wreck said and left.

"That was amazing." Davis said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

"So all of you have unlocked your spirit animals." Gennai said.

"Yeah, Ken's a panther, T.K.'s a horse, Cody's an armadillo, mine's a hawk, and Davis is unbelievable." Ross said. "Davis's is a dragon."

"A dragon! That's the rarest and the most powerful." Gennai said.

"Sensei is it because I'm from the dragon clan." Davis said.

"Davis it does not matter where you are from when it comes to your spirit animal, it means that you are a powerful the one." Gennai said and Davis began to feel better. "Now on to the next one." They were all curious what it was.


	10. Water Element

Chapter 10: Water Element

The ninja were wondering what the next lesson they be.

"What's our next lesson sensei?" Ross said excited.

"You see each person has a hidden ability to control an element each inside them." Gennai said.

"You mean like fire, wind, water?" Ross said.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"That sounds pretty cool." T.K. said.

"Where do we begin?" Ken said.

"Unfortunately it's a skill I cannot teach you, but my friend Jackie in China can." Gennai said.

"Sweet we're going to China." Yolei said.

"Only Davis and the others can go." Gennai said. "You and Kari are not ready."

"With all due respect sensei we want the girls to come." Davis said.

"Davis is right, Kari and Yolei have been fighting by our side." Ken said.

"If we're going then so are them." T.K. said.

"You all have grown a bond towards each other. Fine they can go, but they cannot be part of your training." Gennai said and they were happy. "You'll leave first thing tomorrow."

…

The Airport

The ninja were at the airport and were waiting for Ross to show up.

"Where is he?" Yolei said.

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"It's an airport for airplanes. For a future question an airplane is a machine that can fly." T.K. said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ross said as he came running in. "Sorry I had a hard time letting my parents let me go to China."

"Your parents." Cody said.

"Yeah my Mom didn't had a problem since I be gone just for a day, but my Dad had a problem like always." Ross said.

"What do you mean always?" Ken said.

"There are times I think my Dad wants me to be like my brothers and you know I don't know if I know myself." Ross said. "Look I don't want to talk about it let's just get on that plane." They boarded there plan and landed in China.

"Welcome to China." Yolei said.

"This is amazing." Kari said.

"Remember we're here because of our training." Davis said.

"How do we find this Jackie?" Cody said.

"Excuse me are you Gennai's students." They turned and saw a man that looked like Gennai.

"Gennai?" Yolei said.

"I'm not Gennai I'm Jackie." Jackie said.

"You look like our sensei." Davis said.

"I know there are one of us in each country in the world and we all look alike." Jackie said.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Ross said.

"Yes well follow me to my temple." Jackie said. They followed him up to the mountains where an ancient Chinese temple was. "Welcome to my temple. Before we begin I must know what I'm dealing with."

"Well it's just us boys. We've each have unlocked our spirit animal." Davis said.

"May I see." Jackie said. They each showed their spirit animal. "Impressive the horse, hawk, panther, armadillo, and the dragon. Now we can learn your elements."

"How do we know what elements we have, is it from our zodiac signs?" Ross said.

"There are more elements than just the four basic ones." Jackie said.

"Basic?" Yolei said.

"Earth, wind, fire, and water." Ross said.

"Yes there is also light, dark, thunder, and forest." Jackie said. "The key to unlock yours is to unlock your hearts." Then there was a change in the wind.

"What's wrong?" Kari said. Then three terracotta warriors came up from the ground.

"What are those?" Davis said.

"Are those terracotta warriors? T.K. said. "I just thought they were statues."

"Well something has brought a few to life." Jackie said.

"Well let's break them." Ross said. He tried to strike one down, but his sai had no effect. "What!?" He was punched right in the face.

"Let me try." Yolei said. She tried to fight off the other two, but they didn't had any affect. Both of them pushed her back. Then all three launched fireballs and hit them. Jackie launched a powerful force and sent them back from where they came.

"What were those?" Kari said.

"Those are just a few of the things that have been brought to life. Another three are warriors with a sword and shield and a general." Jackie said. "You must learn how to find your element." They spent some time trying to find their element. Ross went in the temple that looked like a meditation room.

"How are we suppose to find our element with our hearts?" Ross said.

"Hey." He turned around and saw Davis.

"Oh hey Davis." Ross said.

"Hey I was wondering why is it you don't know yourself. You said something like that back at the airport." Davis said.

"Oh that well you see I'm different from how the rest of my family is." Ross said. "I just don't who myself is."

"Sometimes that if you don't know where a chameleon is there is still a chameleon." They turned and saw Jackie.

"What does that mean?" Ross said.

"If you don't know yourself why don't you meditate to find out." Jackie said. Davis and Jackie left and Ross began to meditate just for the heck of it. Davis came out with the others.

"Where's Ross?" Ken said.

"He's doing a little meditating." Davis said.

"That's too bad because we might need his help." T.K. said. They saw the three terracotta warriors with three that had a sword and shield and one on a terracotta horse and a lance.

"This is just great." Yolei said.

"Well we need to try and fight." Davis said. He used his sword, but one warrior blocked it with his sword and almost slashed at Davis. Cody tried his nunchuks, but nothing happened and he was hit by fireballs. The others tried the general, but he used his lance.

"They're too strong." Cody said. While that was happening Ross was still meditating.

'Why is it I seem different from my family, why don't I know who I am?' Ross thought. He then remembered the times he had with his family, playing, joking, from when he was young and got older. He awoke and found out he's different because he chose to be. "Hey guys wait up." When he got out he saw they were being attacked. "Leave my friends alone." He got in the fight and pushed the warriors back.

"What's got into him?" Davis said.

"I never saw him like this." T.K. said. Ross was able to push all the warriors back and this phoenix came.

"Is that a phoenix?" Cody said.

"That's what brought the warriors to life." Ross said. The phoenix let out a cry of battle. "You will not hurt my friends. There is nothing that will hold me back. I know who I am." His eyes began to glow blue and water from a river near them rose up to him.

"What's happening to him?" Kari said.

"Ross has found his element and its water." T.K. said. Water formed around Ross's sai. The terracotta warriors launched their fireballs, but he used a stream of water to block them and broke them to pieces. The ones with swords charged in, but Ross jumped up and knocked them down. He then slashed at the three of them breaking them apart. The general charged in, but Ross crossed his sai to block his lance and hoisted him up. He then spin his sai around and the general and horse were in a whirlpool that broke them apart.

"That just leaves one." Ross said. "Come and get me bird brain." He jumped down to the river and started running at high speed and the Phoenix went after him. The phoenix launched some fire, but Ross jumped up and slashed it down in the middle and it fell in the river and went back up to the temple where he returned to normal.

"Ross that was amazing." T.K. said.

"I know who I am now, I understand." Ross said.

"You've unlocked your element." Yolei said.

"By knowing who you are it unlocked it, that's what has been holding you back." Cody said.

"I have the spirit of the hawk and my element is water." Ross said. "Watch out Dragon we're coming for you."


	11. Wind Element

Chapter 11: Wind Element

The ninja have returned from China and have informed Gennai what has happened.

"Impressive Ross you have found your element." Gennai said.

"It was so cool." Ross said.

"Well until the rest of you have learned to use your element I will continue to teach Kari and Yolei." Gennai said.

"How do we unlock our element?" Ken said.

"Jackie said our hearts were the key." Cody said.

"What did he mean by that?" T.K. said.

"Well when I did it was because I conquered what was close to my heart." Ross said.

"Well we all will unlock it." Davis said.

…

Dragon's Lair

Jun continued to think of how she was going to fight her brother.

"Jun." Dragon said.

"Yes master." Jun said.

"It's time for you to get back into the action and fight Gennai's ninja." Dragon said.

"How can I fight my own brother?" Jun said.

"I don't care either he will join us or he will die." Dragon said.

"How can you even think that, he's your son?" Jun said.

"You will do as I say. Those ninja are growing stronger with each day and I want you to fight, understand." Dragon said.

"I understand father." Jun said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

While Yolei was training Ken was building up self-confidence.

"Okay Ken, you can do it, you can do it." Ken said to himself. "Hey Yolei."

"Hey Ken, what's up." Yolei said.

"Well I was wondering if you like to go out, just you and me." Ken said.

"You mean a date." Yolei said blushing.

"Well if you like." Ken said.

"Sure see you then." Yolei said.

"Yes." Ken said.

…

Jun

Jun was moving throughout the city with the dragon clan.

"How am I going to catch those other ninja?" Jun said. Then she noticed a fair that was open. "A fair, that gives me an idea."

…..

Gennai's Dojo

Ken was getting ready for his date with Yolei.

"Okay Ken you can do this, no pressure." Ken said and came out.

"Whoa where are you going Mr. Fantasy?" Ross said.

"I have a date with Yolei." Ken said.

"It will have to wait. We just got this message from Jun saying she's at the fair." T.K. said.

"No telling what Jun could be doing there, but I don't think it's for fun and games." Cody said.

"But my date." Ken said.

"Go on your date Ken the rest of us can handle it." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." Ken said.

"Hold it you better stay close in case we need you." Davis said. Ken understood and went to check Yolei.

"Hey Yolei." Ken said.

"I'm just getting ready Ken." Yolei said.

"Listen we got a message from Jun saying she's at the fair." Ken said.

"Wait so are you canceling." Yolei said.

"No it's just we can go on our date, but the others want us to stay close in case they need help." Ken said.

"Cool." Yolei said and she came out. "Ready."

"Yeah." Ken said and they locked arms.

…..

The Fair

Jun was walking around the fair.

"Those ninja will be here any minute and I can use the surroundings to my advantage." Jun said. She then noticed a happy family. 'I wished that could be me.' She thought with sadness on her face. The ninja arrived and were looking for Jun.

"Jun's around here somewhere." T.K. said.

"We better split up." Davis said.

"What about Ken and Yolei?" Cody said.

"Let's not interrupt the love birds." Ross said.

"Love birds?" Davis said.

"Let's just look for Jun." T.K. said. They split up with Ross, Cody, and T.K. near the hall of mirrors.

"Hey ninja boys." They saw her by the door.

"There she is." Ross said.

"Come on in." Jun said and they went in after her. They moved carefully through the hall.

"I've got her." Ross said, but it was a mirror.

"Breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck." Jun said.

"I don't usually believe in luck." Ross said. Then she came and knocked them down because they didn't know which direction she was coming from.

…

Davis And Kari

"Why would Jun come here?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"What a girl can't have a little fun." They turned and saw Jun by the haunted house ride.

"Get her." Davis said and Jun ran inside. They were careful since it was a little dark.

"Davis just so you know none of the things that will pop out at you are real." Kari said. Then a skeleton popped out and Kari grabbed a hold of Davis.

"You said they aren't real." Davis said.

"That doesn't mean they jump out at you and surprise you." Kari said. When they noticed they were holding each other they blushed.

"Are you two going to fight or make out? Some teens were make a stupid mistake and have sex." Jun said.

"Have what?" Davis said.

"Don't you know anything?" Jun said. Davis and Kari tried to fight, but Jun used the shadows for cover and was able to knock them down.

….

Ken And Yolei

Ken and Yolei were having a meal and talking.

"So Ken why don't you tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings?" Yolei said.

"I did had a brother, but he died when I was young." Ken said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yolei said.

"It's okay, I'm going to the bathroom." Ken said. While Yolei was waiting she noticed Jun.

"Jun, I better check it out." Yolei said. When she went to check it out, she was ambushed.

"Hi there." Jun said. She grabbed Yolei and banged her against a stand, then knocked her on the head. Ken came back and saw she was gone.

"Yolei." Ken said. He went outside to look for her. "Yolei!"

"Ken help!" He turned and saw the others chained up on a rollercoaster cart. When he went in to help them Jun got in the way.

"Uh, uh." Jun said. With a flick of the wrist Ken changed into his ninja clothes and used his spear, but Jun jumped over him.

"So this was a trap." Ken said.

"You got that right." Jun said. She dodged another attack and knocked him into the front cart with Yolei. "Have a nice ride." She activated the cart and they took off.

"Are you okay?" Yolei said.

"I'm fine, but let's get you guys out of here." Ken said.

"I usually don't like rollercoasters." Ross said.

"Hold on guys." Yolei said as they went down and heading for the edge of a broken track.

"I'm sorry Yolei." Ken said.

"For what?" Yolei said.

"Well you see I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't want our first date to be like this." Ken said.

"Really?" Yolei said.

"Is now a good time for this?" T.K. said.

"Ken listen I don't care what our first date is. I was glad you even considered asking me out." Yolei said and gave him a peck.

"We're running out of track." Cody said.

"Ken whatever happens just remember that I really like you." Yolei said and Ken began to glow.

"What's happening?" Kari said.

"My element." Ken said as his eyes glowed white and wind came around him.

"Ken's element is wind." Davis said.

"It seems when Yolei admitted her feelings it unlocked Ken's element because it's what he wanted to hear." T.K. said. Ken got under the cart and spin his spear around that created a tornado and lifted the cart and he set them down on the ground.

"That was amazing." Ross said.

"Now Ken's found his element." Davis said. Ken broke the chains and Yolei ran straight into his arms.

"You really were amazing." Yolei said.

"Thanks Yolei that means a lot." Ken said.

"Once the rest of us unlock our element we will be able to stop Dragon." T.K. said.

"I wonder what Dragon is up to now." Davis said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"I almost had them, but the one named Ken somehow used the wind." Jun said.

"It seems they are growing stronger, we must put an end to them soon." Dragon said.


	12. Earth Element

Chapter12: Earth Element

Cody was training hard with his nunchuks and studied hard on his studies to become a lawyer.

"What's Cody doing?" Davis said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Ross said.

"Cody what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I'm studying to become a lawyer." Cody said.

"You want to become a lawyer." Yolei said.

"Yes I want to follow in my father's footsteps. Before he passed away he was a policeman." Cody said.

"What do you mean your father passed away?" Kari said.

"My father passed away when I was young trying to protect someone's life so I've been living with my grandfather and my mother." Cody said.

"So you became the man of the house at a young age." Ross said.

"That explains why you're serious all the time." T.K. said.

"I just hope my father would have been proud." Cody said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"So far Gennai's ninja have become stronger." Dragon said.

"I will find a way to kill them master." Wreck said.

"No they have found a way to bested you." Dragon said. "We need a new technique."

"But how they have already have used the powers of their spirit animals." Wreck said.

"Then I say we attack someone that is close to them. Find out who is close to them." Dragon said.

…

Cody

Cody was practicing his kendo moves with his grandfather.

"Good Cody you have improved." His grandfather said.

"Thank you grandpa." Cody said.

"Your ninja lessons have also helped you improve." His grandpa said.

"Grandpa do you think my father would be proud of what I have become?" Cody said.

"I'm sure he would Cody, now let's go your mother wants us to do some shopping with her." His grandpa said. They were at the store with Cody's mother doing some shopping.

"Mom let me ask, how proud do you think Dad would be?" Cody said.

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you." His mother said. "I have to say you are so much like him."

"That's what everyone says." Cody said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

The others were training, but Kari was being distracted.

"Hey Kari what's the matter with you?" Davis said.

"I can't stop thinking about Cody. He lost his father at a young age and he holds so much responsibility." Kari said.

"Not only that, but I don't think Cody gets to be himself, he's just being so serious." T.K. said.

"Guys if you all feel that way then let's go talk to him." Davis said.

…

Cody

"Cody can you go get me some milk?" Mrs. Hida said.

"Sure Mom." Cody said. When he went to get the milk he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Hold on, are you Cody Hida?"

"Yes, who are you?" Cody said.

"My name is Yuki Oikawa. I was friends with your father." Oikawa said.

"You were friends with my father?" Cody said.

"Yes we were best friends. I was at his funeral." Oikawa said.

"You knew my father well didn't you." Cody said.

"Yes I've talked to your grandfather before. He says you are so much like your father." Oikawa said.

"People keep saying that." Cody said.

"Cody are you proud of that?" Oikawa said.

"I don't really know. I've always been wondering if my father would be proud of the things I have done." Cody said.

"I'm sure your father would be, but Cody you have to remember that you are your own person. You're still free to act like yourself." Oikawa said.

"Well I think you father would be disappointed." Cody turned and saw Wreck.

"What are you doing here?" Wreck said.

"Cody what's going on?" Mrs. Hida said with him and his grandpa coming.

"Mom, grandpa stay back." Cody said.

"Mom and grandpa." Wreck said with him getting his wrecking ball.

"If you want to fight Wreck, I'm the only one who can." Cody said and changed into his ninja outfit.

"Bring it on junior." Wreck said. Cody tried to bang his nunchuks at him, but Wreck was blocking them all. "What chance do you have by yourself?"

"Let's find out." Cody said. Wreck used his wrecking ball and threw Cody at a shelf. Cody jumped to attack, but he wrapped the chain around him and banged him against the wall.

"You're in over your head kid." Wreck said.

"And now we're over yours." He looked up and saw Ross and Davis coming down, but he jumped out of the way. T.K. came running in, but Wreck blocked his blades. He noticed a tesse coming his way, but he used his deflected it. He saw himself surrounded by the others.

"You okay Cody?" Davis said.

"I'm fine." Cody said.

"Watch and learn how it's done." Ken said as he used his wind powers, but Wreck moved out of the way.

"I move it and get lost if I were you." Wreck said as he spin his wrecking ball around.

"Mr. Oikawa look out." Cody said as he shielded him and then coughed up some blood.

"Cody are you okay?" Oikawa said.

"Just like your father." Wreck said and that surprised Cody.

"What do you know of my father?" Cody said.

"Before I became a full power ninja I was the one that killed your father." Wreck said and Cody was surprised.

"You killed him." Cody said.

"Yes and just like him you sacrificed yourself for someone else." Wreck said and Cody didn't take it anymore from him.

"I didn't do it because it's what my father did, I did it because it's what I would have done. I am my own person." Cody said. Then his eyes began to glow yellow.

"What's happening to him?" Mrs. Hida said.

"I think Cody has found his element." T.K. said.

"Him acting just like his father and realizing he can still be himself must have unlocked it." Yolei said.

"Oh yeah then let's see what you can do." Wreck said.

"This is for my father." Cody said. He slammed his nunchuks down and a force from the ground blew him back.

"Cody's element is earth." Ken said. Cody begin to spin his nunchuks around and when he hit the ground a barrage of rocks slammed on to Wreck.

"I've had it with you kid." Wreck said. He tossed his wrecking ball, but Cody deflected it with ease. "On second thought I'm out of here." Wreck said and retreated. Cody's eyes returned to normal.

"Cody are you okay?" Mrs. Hida said.

"I'm fine Mom." Cody said.

"Your father would be proud you protected Mr. Oikawa." His grandpa said.

"Thank you grandpa." Cody said. 'And Dad if you're watching I know I can be my own person and that I'm still going to follow in your footsteps because that's who I am.' Cody thought.

….

Dragon's Lair

"I'm sorry Master, but somehow the youngest of the ninja can somehow control the earth." Wreck said.

"It seems these ninja are unlocking their inner elements." Dragon said. "I should just kill you for failing."

"Please Master Dragon don't." Wreck said.

"No worry, we know these ninja will sacrifice themselves to save others and that is how we will defeat them." Dragon said.


	13. Thunder Element

Chapter 13: Thunder Element

Davis and the others were training hard and Davis seemed to be training harder.

"Davis you could slow down a little." Yolei said.

"No way, I must keep training." Davis said.

"It seems someone is inpatient since he hasn't found his inner element like the rest of us." Ken said.

"T.K. hasn't found his either." Davis said and noticed he wasn't training, but was holding a piece of paper.

"Hey T.K. what's that you got?" Ross said.

"It's an invitation from my brother for me and my Mom." T.K. said.

"You have a brother." Cody said.

"How come you never told us?" Kari said.

"That's because when I was at a young age my parents got divorced. I live with my Mom and my brother Matt lives with our Dad." T.K. said. "Anyway Matt became a rock star and is inviting us to his concert."

"What's a concert?" Davis said.

"That's when someone that can sing sings to a crowd for entertainment." Ross said.

"Anyway it's going to be the first time my parents are going to see each other after about 10 years." T.K. said. "I'm a little worried if the dragon clan makes an appearance."

"Because your family could get hurt." Yolei said.

"That and my Mom doesn't know about all of this." T.K. said.

"She doesn't know you've been training to be a ninja." Cody said.

"She thinks Gennai has been teaching karate. If she finds out I've been lying to her, she might have me quit." T.K. said.

"Well T.K. you should still go because you get to see your brother and father." Kari said.

"We'll even come with you." Ken said.

"Besides what are the chances that the dragon clan will come to a concert?" Yolei said.

….

Dragon's Lair

"We must dispose of those ninja, only two of them haven't unlock their elements." Dragon said.

"If you're going to continue to fight them, I think I might know where they might be." Jun said.

"Where?" Dragon said.

"Matt Ishida is hosting a concert and I seem to have remembered when he had an interview that T.K. is his brother." Jun said.

"This is probably an excuse so she can go to a concert." Wreck said.

"Just in case, Wreck I'm sending you to investigate. I'm going to check how things are coming with Stocker." Dragon said.

"Yes Master." Wreck said.

…

The Takaishis

T.K. was leading the others to his apartment.

"Okay hand them over." T.K. said as he held out a briefcase and they all placed their weapons inside.

"I don't know about going somewhere without my sword." Davis said.

"Yeah well I don't want to explain to my Mom why I carried a handle with blades on the end around." T.K. said and knocked the door.

"I'm coming." Miss Takaishi said and came out.

"Hey Mom these are my friends from karate class." T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you. T.K. what's that you got?" Miss Takaishi said.

"Oh this briefcase, it's a guitar I got for Matt." T.K. said.

"That's sweet so let's go." Miss Takaishi said.

…

The Concert

People were lining up and entering the concert. T.K. and the others went in through the back and went backstage.

"Wow this place is huge." Davis said.

"There he is." Miss Takashi said.

"Hey Matt." T.K. said and this blonde turned around.

"Mom, T.K." Matt said and came right in a family hug.

"It's so nice to see you again." Miss Takashi said.

"Nancy, T.K." They all turned and saw their Dad.

"Dad it's great to see you." T.K. said.

"Look at you T.K., you've grown." Mr. Ishida said.

"So this is the boy you've told me about." A red head said.

"T.K. meet my girlfriend Sora." Matt said.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" T.K. said.

"Just around last Christmas." Matt said. "You ready to see your brother perform."

"You know it." T.K. said.

"It must be nice for T.K. to be reunited with his family." Kari said then noticed something with Davis. "What's wrong?"

"I just have this weird feeling." Davis said.

….

Outside

"Next." The ticket monger said. "Ticket please."

"He's my ticket." The next person was Wreck and he held up a kunai. "Let me in or else."

"Go right ahead." The ticket monger said.

"Just so you don't cause trouble with the police." He grabbed his phone and crushed it right in his hand.

…

Inside

"When do concerts usually start?" Davis said.

"It should any minute." T.K. said.

"I have to say I never been backstage before." Yolei said.

"You know I dream of being on stage." Ross said.

"I rather be training right now." Davis said.

"Look Davis this is important to me. Once it's over we can go out and fight the dragon clan." T.K. said.

"What?" He turned around and saw his family.

"Fight the dragon clan?" Miss Takaishi said.

"T.K. what's that all about?" Matt said.

"Mom, I didn't mean for you to hear that, but I'm glad you did. It's time I told you the truth." T.K. said and changed into his ninja clothes. "Mom, I'm a ninja." He went to the briefcase and got out his twin blade. "I've been fighting this dragon clan and if I don't help these guys fight, the dragon clan will take over. I hope you can be proud of what I have done." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off.

"I can't be proud of any son who has lied to me all this time." Miss Takaishi said and left.

"Mom!" T.K. said, but she ignored him.

"It's okay I think it's really cool." Matt said.

"I think you're being a hero if you're standing for what's right." Mr. Ishida said.

"I got to get out there." Matt said.

"Good luck out there babe." Sora said.

"Come on bring it out." Davis checked the other side of the curtain and saw Wreck.

"It seems we're not the only one full of surprises, Wreck is out there." Davis said.

"Why would Wreck be here?" Cody said.

"My guess is he's here for us." Ken said.

"Well we better do something because I am not going to let him ruin Matt's concert." T.K. said. The curtains came up and that was Wreck's queue. While Matt was playing something interrupted and Dragon ninja came down.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Matt said.

"Sorry, but it's my gig now." Wreck said.

"I don't think so." T.K. came and tried a jump kick at Wreck, but he blocked it.

"You're not ruining this Wreck." T.K. said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Wreck said and the others came out.

"You guys take care of the other ninja, I've got Wreck." T.K. said. "Matt you want to take cover." People were running while the others were holding off the ninja.

"Let's rock this place." Wreck said. T.K. dodged a strike from his wrecking ball. T.K. used his spirit of the horse and hit him backstage. T.K. and the others went backstage.

"Thanks T.K. you saved my life." Matt said.

"This was important to you. I couldn't let them ruin it." T.K. said.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Mr. Ishida said.

"I just wish Mom saw it." T.K. said.

"T.K." He turned and saw her.

"Mom." T.K. said.

"I saw it all." Miss Takaishi said and he ran into her arms.

"You saw me out there." T.K. said.

"Yes, I saw you fight. Those ninja were up to no good and I saw you stand up for what is right." Miss Takaishi said.

"Even though our family is separated I had to do it." T.K. said.

"I hate to interrupt this family moment, but I have a job." Wreck came around. "Time I bring the house down." He jumped and banged his wrecking ball against the lights and they were about to land on Matt.

"Matt no." T.K. said and shielded him.

"Well that's one less ninja to worry about." Wreck said.

"T.K." Ross said with them all coughing, but they noticed electricity coming from it and all the lights were blown back with T.K.'s eyes were glowing green and static was coming off him.

"How did we survive that?" Matt said and saw T.K. "T.K.?"

"T.K. has discovered his element and its thunder." Ross said.

"Oh snap." Wreck said.

"The relationship he had with his family must have been holding him back." Yolei said.

"Get him." Wreck said. Three ninja came behind him, but without looking T.K. shocked them all with blasting a thunderbolt from his twin blade.

"Why you miserable brat." Wreck said. He tossed his wrecking ball, but T.K. deflected it and shocked him. "You know what I'm out of here." T.K. returned to normal.

"Is everyone okay?" T.K. said.

"We are thanks to you." Matt said.

" I have never been so proud." Miss Takaishi said.

…

Dragon's Lair

"Stocker how is my new artillery coming?" Dragon said.

"It's done Master Dragon." Stocker said.

"Excellent now all I need is the swords of ying and yang." Dragon said.


	14. Fire Element

Chapter 14: Fire Element

Ken was doing some research on the carving of the dragon they got the other day.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"I'm still trying to figure out this carving." Ken said. "I feel like I've seen this somewhere before, but I don't know where."

"You must be patient Ken, that's what the word nin mean." Gennai said.

"Alright." Ken said and went back to work and Davis went to train with the others.

"Hey Davis, what's up with Ken?" Ross said.

"He's still trying to figure out that carving." Davis said.

"Even if Ken does there's still the saying. Heads you win, tails you lose." Gennai said.

"Gennai what does that saying have to do with finding the swords of ying and yang?" Cody said.

"Patience Cody, you all were patient when you found your spirit animal and your inner elements." Gennai said.

"The others, except me." Davis said. "I'm the only one who hasn't found his element."

"Patience Davis it will happen." Gennai said.

"Yeah like Jackie said, the heart is the key." T.K. said.

"Guys I figure it out." Ken said and brought out a laptop. "I figured out that carving. There's a new exhibit opening up for history of Japan's swords." Ken showed the article. "It's at the same one the dragon clan broke into last month."

"What does this have to do with the swords?" Yolei said.

"Check out the floor in the picture." Ken said and they saw the same dragon as the carving.

"That's the same dragon on the carving." T.K. said.

"Which means the swords of ying and yang have to be there." Kari said.

"Then let's check it out." Davis said.

…..

Dragon's Lair

"So the swords have been with in that museum." Dragon said.

"How do you know that?" Jun said.

"An ancient Japanese secret." Dragon said.

"You two go down to that exhibit and find me those swords and if Gennai's ninja get in your way kill them." Dragon said.

"Yes Master,/; Wreck said and they departed.

'It's hard enough to fight off that Davis knowing he's my brother. How am I suppose to kill him?' Jun thought.

….

The Museum

Wreck and Jun snuck into the museum and were in the exhibit that had swords on the walls, statues of samurai holding swords, and two on display.

"Oh great how are we suppose to know which swords are the ones we're looking for?" Wreck said.

"There must be a clue or something." Jun said. They checked the swords on the wall, but they couldn't tell which ones were the swords of ying and yang.

"When you two figured it out let us know." They turned and saw Davis and the others.

"Not you guys again." Wreck said.

"I keep saying the same thing about you." Yolei said.

"We have our orders. Jun get them." Wreck said and they started fighting. Jun and Davis had their swords clashed and they stand like that.

"Is this really what you want?" Davis said.

"You expect me to betray my own father." Jun said. They separated and Ross started fighting her.

"Jun you seem like the kind of girl that doesn't want to fight her family like this." Davis said. "After all you and have found out we're brother and sister." Davis said.

"That's true, but I can't betray my own clan." Jun said.

"Even so that's your choice. When I found out Dragon was my father I still fight him, but I don't like it. Sometimes there are things more important than you clan like family." Davis said.

"Enough chit chat. We came for the swords of ying and yang; we just need to find the right ones." Wreck said. Davis then look at the floor at the dragon.

"Heads you win, tails you lose." Davis said. "It's the ones on the display table."

"Thanks for the tip." Wreck said and after he pushed them back he grabbed them. "We got them." Then Dragon came down.

"Father." Jun said.

"Master the swords are yours." Wreck said.

"You fool these are not the swords." Dragon said. Davis then grabbed two swords from the samurai statues. One glowed yellow, the other glowed purple.

"Looking for these." Davis said.

"You don't even know how to their power boys." Dragon said.

"Maybe, but they're still swords." Davis said. Dragon got his sword out and they clashed swords, but Dragon pinned them to the ground and kicked Davis in the face. He then grabbed a hold of the swords.

"The swords of ying and yang are mine." Dragon said.

"Not if we can help it." Ross said. They all tried to fight him off, but he was too skilled and hit them all hard to the wall. Davis tried, but Dragon was pushing him down when their swords were locked.

"Jun please help." Davis said. Jun didn't like what she saw and knew only one thing to do. She jumped to try and strike him, but he blocked her.

"You ungrateful child." Dragon said. He took Jun and Davis down.

"You had me fight against my own brother, not anymore." Jun said. She tried her best to fight him, but he was to strong.

"Guys try your animal spirits." Davis said. All five of them tried their animal spirits, but even that wasn't enough to take him down.

"Kari we need to help them." Yolei said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kari said. Yolei and Kari tried their weapons, but Dragon was able to block them. He slammed the swords down on the ground and that pushed them all back from a sonic boom.

"Now to finish this." Dragon said as he was going to strike Kari down.

"Kari, NO!" Davis said and his eyes glowed red and his body turned into flames where he launched some fire when he slashed his sword and pushed him back into wreck.

"Davis found his element and its fire." T.K. said.

"Let's go Wreck while we still have the swords." Dragon said and they retreated.

…..

Gennai's Dojo

They all returned and Jun was with them.

"You've all returned." Gennai said.

"Gennai, this is my sister Jun, she's with us now." Davis said.

"I understand if you don't want my help." Jun said.

"Nonsense, you know of Dragon's plan and a family of Davis is my family." Gennai said.

"We have some bad news Gennai. Dragon has the swords of ying and yang." Ross said and that scared him.

"I feared this would happen." Gennai said.

"So what, that doesn't mean we should give up. We're the only ones who can stop Dragon." Davis said.

"Davis is right we need to keep fighting." Ken said.

"A ninja never quits." Ross said.

"Then we must prepare for the final battle." Gennai said.

"Davis wait, how did you unlock your element?" Kari said.

"All I could think about was losing you and that wasn't an option." Davis said and just walked away.

"Jackie did say that the heart was the key so I wonder what that has to do with you." Ross said and that had Kari thinking and smiling.


	15. Ninja Final Battle

Chapter 15: Ninja Final Battle

Dragon and his clan were boarding something and Dragon was ready to go.

"Soon the whole world will belong to my clan." Dragon said.

"Master what about Jun?" Wreck said.

"She will be dealt with as well as those ninja that get in my way." Dragon said.

"What about that Davis, he is your son?" Wreck said.

"If he continues to fight me he too shall perish with those ninja and Gennai." Dragon said.

…

Gennai's Dojo

Davis and the other ninja were busy training with the other ninja and Jun who will join their side.

"So Dragon is heading out to the seas." Gennai said.

"Yes he has four armored up ships and with the swords of ying and yang he can take over anything." Jun said.

"Then we know what we have to do. We need to stop those ships before he heads out to the ocean." Davis said.

"Davis is right, if he gets out in the ocean we'll never be able to catch them." Ken said.

"But how are we suppose to fight Dragon?" Yolei said.

"He does have the swords of ying and yang and is a powerful shinobi." T.K. said.

"I don't want to hear that stuff." Ross said.

"Neither do I. It's up to us." Davis said. They all agreed and they all suited up and were ready to go.

"Hey Davis." He turned and saw Kari.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We're going against your father." Kari said.

"I don't like it either, but I have to." Davis said. "I don't know where I came from, but now that I do I can't let this happen, even if it is against my clan."

"Well we're all going to be right there with you." Kari said. They all headed out.

….

The River

Dragon's ships were heading out in the river and were heading out into the ocean.

"Soon we shall be in the ocean." Stocker said with Wreck steering.

"Excellent now nothing can stop me." Dragon said. They were almost at the ocean, but then a giant wave came up and stopped them. Davis and the others came down on Dragon's main ship and he noticed them.

"Dragon this comes to an end." Davis said.

"So my own children and their friends have come to stop me." Dragon said.

"We can't allow you to do this." Jun said.

"You want to take over the world; you have to get through us first." Davis said.

"Very well I accept you challenge." Dragon said. "Here comes Daddy my son." Dragon jumped at them with the swords, but they moved out of the way. Davis started fighting him off.

"While Davis is holding off Dragon we need to stop the ships from moving before they make it past the dock." Ken said. They jumped to other ships and took care of the other ninja steering the ships. Wreck was steering the main ship with Cody coming up at him while the others took care of the others.

"You want to dance kid." Wreck said.

"I'll take care of him." Stocker said, but Yolei just kicked him out of the way.

"That's for trying to kill me and Kari." Yolei said. Wreck stopped the ship to fight and the other ninja steering the ships were taken care of and all the ships were stopped.

"Hang ten dudes." Ross said as he used his water element and washed some of the ninja away. Ken and T.K. took some ninja outside of the boats.

"T.K. what if you tried your thunder powers on the water?" Ken said.

"Not a good idea, we could get shocked as well." T.K. said.

"In that case." Ken said and used his panther spirit and T.K. used his horse spirit. Jun was even fighting off her own tribe. She seemed surrounded, but Kari and Gennai came and helped her out.

"I'm impressed you're helping me after what I've done." Jun said.

"You didn't want to fight Davis when you knew he was your brother. If Davis trust you so do I." Kari said. Davis and Dragon were still clashing swords and moving from ship to ship.

"It doesn't have to be this way father." Davis said.

"It is my destiny to rule the world." Dragon said. "You should rule by my side."

"Never, I'm not going to join you." Davis said. They continued to fight, but Dragon stopped when they got on his main ship and Davis and the others were on the dock.

"ENOUGH!" Dragon shouted and the swords began to glow. "I gave you the chance Davis to be a good boy and come to where you belong. You are my son, you are everything I am, but since you continued to fight me no more." He fired to energy blast at Davis.

"Davis look out." Kari said and pushed him. Then there was an explosion with the dock being blown to pieces. Davis landed on a rock and soaked. He saw that his sword was broken.

"Oh man." Davis said. He saw the others back on land barely getting up, but Kari was drifting towards him and unconscious. He lifted her up, but saw she had a gash through her and blood coming down. "Kari."

"You are nothing like him." Kari said with her last breath and the others saw it.

"Oh no Kari." Yolei said. Davis placed her back on the plank and sent her back to the others.

"Now what will you try to stop me?" Dragon said. Davis was furious. He used his Dragon spirit and he used his element of fire.

"What's happening?" Ross said.

"Davis is combining his animal spirit and his element." Gennai said. Davis roared with his Dragon spirit and was ready to finish this.

"Fire the cannon." Dragon said. One ship fired a cannon ball that had sparks, but Davis was able to catch it and threw it back sinking the ship. "What!?"

"How did he do that, it should be impossible?" Stocker said. The other two ships fired their cannons, but Davis tossed the cannon balls back.

"Stop him at once." Dragon said. His own ship fired a cannon ball, but Davis caught it and jumped up. "Do something." Wreck and Stocker moved forward, but Davis threw the cannon at them and the ship fell apart. When the smoke cleared Dragon was injured and trapped under the mass. Davis grabbed the sword of ying and yang. "You have the swords, you can rule the clan."

"No there is only one thing I want to do with these swords." Davis said. Kari was in Yolei's arms and When Davis pointed the swords at her energy mist and when it cleared Kari's wound heal and she was alive again.

"Kari you're alright." T.K. said. She saw that it was Davis and went into his arms.

"I don't understand you can do whatever you want with those swords." Dragon said. "Why did you use them to bring that girl back to life?"

"Because I care for others unlike you. I may be your son, but you are not my father. This is not my clan." Davis said and Dragon died from the explosion and the mass on top of him.

…

Gennai's Dojo

They were all celebrating the defeat of Dragon in kimonos, for men and women.

"I never thought I see the day." Gennai said.

"We were able to because we had a great teacher." Ross said.

"Jun what's going to happen to you?" T.K. said.

"I'm living here with Gennai and my brother." Jun said.

"Well Ken and I are going to enjoy our relationship." Yolei said with Ken's arm around her and her giving him a peck.

"Hey guys come look at this drawing I made." Cody said and they all gathered around.

"Why does my head look like an egg?" Ken said.

"Well your hair is pulled back." Cody said.

"Why do I have four eyes?" Yolei said.

"Those are your glasses." Cody said.

"Cody you need to draw better." Ross said. Davis went out enjoying the sunset. Kari came up next to him each looking at each other. This time they didn't need words. They just wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.


End file.
